


Haunted

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months later, the softly uttered words still haunted her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: haunted

“Agent down.”

Three months later, the softly uttered words still haunted her.

Over the years, she’d lost more agents than she cared to admit; each one’s name etched in her memory, but those losses had never hurt or cut so deeply as this one had… did.

She had given the order that had ripped her heart from her chest, and she knew it was a blow she would never truly recover from.

Olivia had shot James, not Eve.

With a weariness she felt in her soul, she entered her empty flat.

“007 reporting for duty.”

Her heart had been returned.


End file.
